


Don’t Get Shot

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Give him a werewolf or kanima any day.





	Don’t Get Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/43762929843/bj-hunnicutts-blog-sterek-au-i-said-i-was)

 

Derek and Stiles sat outside the police station.  They had been for a good five minutes.  Stiles suddenly decided this was a very _very_ bad idea.

“Alright then.”  Derek moved to open the jeeps door.

“Whoa whoa whoa.”  Stiles grabbed his jacket.  “What are you doing?  You can’t just walk in there,” he waved at the general direction of the station, “and tell him.  We need a plan.”  Derek sat patiently and waited.  Opening his mouth several times Stiles tried to think of something anything really but he was drawing a blank.  Give him werewolves and kanimas any day.  “Look, just don’t let him know you’ve seen me naked.”

Derek gave him his classic “are you an idiot” look.  Even Stiles felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth.  “Do I look like I want to get arrested?  Again.”

“I said I was sorry about that!” Stiles groaned to which Derek snorted.  “Just don’t get shot.  I know you’ll heal and everything but I like my boyfriend _not_ full of bullet holes.”

Derek knew what he was actually saying.  _I love you.  Be safe._

Leaning over he cupped his face.  “Don’t be an idiot.”  _It’ll be fine.  I love you too._

Derek kissed him briefly before getting out of the jeep.

 

 

 

 

 

“Goddammit Dad!  You cannot arrest my boyfriend!”


End file.
